dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of White Snake (2019)
Details *'Title:' 新白娘子传奇 / Xin Bai Niang Zi Chuan Qi *'English title: ' The Legend of White Snake *'Genre:' Mythology, Fantasy, Romance *'Episodes:' 36 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Apr-03 to 2019-???-?? *'Related TV shows:' See Madam White Snake Synopsis The story is set in Hangzhou, then the capital of the Southern Song court, and is about a 1,000-year-old snake spirit that's transformed into a beautiful woman and falls in love with a young man. However, a Buddhist monk intervenes. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/1jMaDx7Nm3Y User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main * Ju Jing Yi as Bai Suzhen :A 1,000-year-old white snake spirit, who aspires to attain immortality. * Yu Meng Long as Xu Xian :An apprentice in a pharmacy called "Baohe Medical Hall". He is well-learned and kind at heart. * Xiao Yan as Xiao Qing :A 500-year old green snake spirit who was saved by Bai Suzhen and pledges allegiance to her. * Pei Zi Tian as Fa Hai :A Buddhist monk whose ultimate goal in life is to annihilate all demons and return peace to the lands. Supporting * Nie Zi Hao as Jing Song (A golden rat spirit. Bai Suzhen's childhood friend and protector) * Yu Lang as Jin Ruyi (Young mistress of Baohe medical hall. She has a one-sided love for Xu Xian) * Feng Jian Yu as Zhang Yutang (A wild hunter who falls in love with Xiao Qing) * Li Lin as Li Gongpu (Xu Xian's brother-in-law. Magistrate of Lin'an city.) * Zeng Yun Zhen as Xu Jiaorong (Xu Xian's older sister) * Wang Wei Yuan as Wang Daoling * Yi Yi Zi as Hu Kexin (Fox spirit) * Choenyi Tsering as Lady Wu (Centipede spirit) * Chen Chong Yuan as Wu Guibao (One of Xiao Qing's followers) * Liao Peng Fei as Ah Luo (One of Xiao Qing's followers) * Fan Wen Dong as Xie Daqian (One of Xiao Qing's followers) * Wang Rong Hong as He Dagu (One of Xiao Qing's followers) * Huang Kai Jie as Xu Shilin (Xu Xian and Bai Suzhen's son) **Zhang Zhe Yu as young Xu Shilin * Zhao Ying Zi as Li Bilian (Daughter of Li Gongpu and Xu Jiaorong) * Tang Zhen Ye as Prime Minister Liang * David Wu as Lü Dongbin * Sunny Tu as Guanyin * Zhu Long Guang as Buddah * Wang Wei Guo as Jade Emperor * Heidi Wang as Queen Mother * Shen Bao Ping as Clan Master Lingyou * Hou Chang Rong as Dragon King Ao Guang * Jackson Lou as Pagoda-Bearing Heavenly King Li * Fang Yi Lun as Prince Mu * Yao Tong Tong as Princess Consort Mu * Ma Shu Liang as Master Jin (Xu Xian's superior and Ruyi's father) * Liu Li Fei as Yin Xiang (Ruyi's servant) * Sha Jun Chong as Painter Li * Chen Qian as Madame Li * Zhang Bo Wen as Chang Sheng * Pan Yan Fei as Daji * Chen Rong Yu as Little Princess * Wang Yu Wen as Lv Qi * Wang Yi Bo as Liang Jun * Xie Ming Yu as Qin San * Yang Hao Yong as Yang Jian * Gao Tao as Taishang Laojun * Wen Jia Yi as Yin Tong * Tian Wu Lin as Nanji Xianweng * Yu Cheng Qun as Huode Xingjun * Yang Yun Bo as Taibai Jinxing * Qu Yang as Thunder God * Tian Sen as Lighting Goddess * Wu Pei Rou as Shao Siming * Hu Yang as Ah Nan * Chen Jun Yan as Jia Ye * Xu Jin Qi as Lu Tong * Peng Yi Bo as He Tong * Wang Xi He as Heavenly Consort of the Fan Palm * Jiao Wen Qian as Cai Lian * Chen Si Che as Lv He * Qian Si Li as Xi Yang * Chen Hao Ming as Yu Luan * Li Si as Lin Baicao * Kou Ming Tao as Zhou Wenting * Shan Wei Qun as Zheng De'an * Hu Cai Hong as Madame Zhang * Ma Hui Yuan as Zhang Yutang's wife * Liao Ying Fei as Demon of Four Rivers * Fan Wen Dong as Demon of Four Rivers Special appearance * Cecilia Yip as Xu Xian's mother * Maggie Chan as Yu Furong (Xiao Qing's mother) * Tse Kwan Ho as Xu Huairen (Xu Xian's father) Soundtrack *A Millennium's Wait for a Return (千年等一回) by Ju Jing Yi *Passing Feelings (渡情) by Ju Jing Yi *Bai Suzhen under Mount Qingcheng (青城山下白素贞) by Ju Jing Yi Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Legend of White Snake *'Director:' Zhi Lei (智磊) *'Screenwriter:' An Yi Mo (安以陌) *'Producer:' Dai Yu (龚宇) *'Company:' iQiyi, Chinese All Digital External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:IQiyi Category:Mythology Category:Fantasy Category:Romance